kleptocats_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Cool hidden secrets and locations in kleptocats!
In each location there are objects to be placed and secrets to be found. The secret words are in bold. Shed This is the first location that game starts in. It is a small room with only a single light source. Gem Secrets There are 2 gem secrets available here: * After getting the Safe, the mix of numerals and letters on it spells out "secret". * After unlocking the ID Card, by using braille to decode it comes out as "dr.cats". Purple Ribbon Secret To get this secret you need to unlock the Light Switch and Gem Globe. After tapping the switch the lights turn off and on the ceiling light are arrows pointing "left, up, down, down, up, left". Now use the Gem Globe and input the data. It will cause the light to flicker then turn off. Suddenly an alien cat will appear in the middle of the room before disappearing. Hi my name Jim Patio This is the second location which is available after using the Key in the shed. It is the entrance of the house and the garden. Gem Secrets There are 4 gem secrets available here: * After getting the Missing Poster, it says "Good Boi". * Tapping the right side of the sad/happy ball will show "(=owo=)" after getting the Tamagotchi. Its invisible, so you have to find it. This appears to be a bug as the Tamagotchi disappeared from the Patio and also appears as a white square in the inventory. * After getting the Front Door Mat, it spells put the word "nohope". * Use the screenshot function to take a picture of the patio. At the top of the image in the windows there is the coordinate "19.0224 N 98.6279 W" which when put in a map application shows the volcano "Popocatepetl". Purple Ribbon Secret To get this secret you need to unlock the Cat Flowers. On the far left of the screen there are piano lines with the colors in order, "purple, blue, green, pink, orange, green". Tapping on the Cat Flowers will show you various colors and tap the colors in the order given. This will trigger a scene where a shark will come out the pond and sing. Lobby This is the third location which is available after getting the 002 Key in Patio. There is a sofa in the middle and stairs lead to the second floor on the right. On the left is a old heater and a hole in the wall. Gem Secrets There are 4 gem secrets available here: * After getting the Newspaper with a ‘where he at’,on it is a two lines of Morse Code. It translates to "he here". * On the right on the wall are 3 lines of Morse Code which translates to "the master comes" * After getting the Telephone, tap on it to hear a series of Morse Code. It translates to "this is not real" * After getting the Subway Ticket and Mug, it will show "20-055" Purple Ribbon Secret To get this secret, you need to acquire the Cauldron, Runes and Envelope. The Envelop and Runes will inform you the sequence needed to put in the Cauldron. Tapping on "berry, claw, mushroom, diamond, cat flower, claw" will trigger an animation where Foxy, from Alchademy, will start stirring the Cauldron. Kitchen This is the fourth available room which can only be unlocked with 1000 coins. It is a simple kitchen with a open fridge and a strange looking oven. Gem Secrets There are 5 gem secrets available here: * After getting the kitchen scale, you can press it down to show the numbers "0110". * On the front of the sink are a series of symbols. By using the Pigpen Cipher, it translates to "Chell likes". This refers to the first game 'Kleptocats' where a cat named Chell is said to like "ham". * On the left hand-side of the table are rows of dots black and white. This requires the use of binary. By associating black with 0 and white with 1, the rows make up the word "treasure". * When you get a button that says, "DON'T PRESS IT!", press it and in the wall will be some kind of radio thing. If you tap on it and look closely it will spell "return". * After getting the Purple Compass, after tapping on it will show a circle with dots and letters. By converting the number of dots to numbers you get "46 72 6F 73 74 20 48 69 6C 6C". By using ASCII hexadecimals, these translate to "Frost Hill". Purple Ribbon Secret To get this secret you need to acquire the Mysterious Puzzle, KleptO's Cereal, Test Tube Rack (?) and Small Painting. After tapping them. they will show the stones on the Mysterious puzzle with a small red dot. The red dot indicates the center of the Mysterious Puzzle. Rearrange them correctly and it will cause a projector to fall down and show some old images. Bathroom This is the fifth available room which can only be unlocked with 2000 coins. Gem Secrets There are 4 gem secrets available here: * After getting the Cursed Button, pressing it will cause a ghost girl to appear in the mirror with the words "Star Dust". * At certain times, the word "roar" will appear in the mirror. But the code is “'rawr'”. * After poopooopoooooooop getting the ship in the bubble bath, enter its name, “'queen'” * After getting the islander picture, enter the code under the picture, “'little'” Purple Ribbon Secret To get this secret you need to acquire the litterbox, Mage and weighing machine. After tapping the Mage who shows a row's combination, and placing the item in the litterbox in the right order, a green octopus cat(?) will appear and drop an octopus egg into the bathtub before jumping away. Space Station It's a new edition as of 2019. It cost about 2,000 coins Gem Secrets There are 4 gems available here: * On the wall, there are some strange symbols. If you take a closer look, it reads "alien" * After getting the books with numbers on it, turn the numbers into letters using the alphabet. This translates to "Farts" * After getting the newspaper, enter "Jumba". The newspaper is a reference to this character from "Lilo & Stich", and there are many other references to this movie, such as the gun stuck with a carrot, the four-eye binoculars, and the red drawing with "good/bad" written on it. An overall view of all of them may help figure this code out... * After getting the bag of chips and the Hoi-Poi capsule with "626" written on it, enter "call626" Purple Ribbon Secret To get this secret you need to acquire the Simon toy and the bed lights. The lights will start to randomly change color, but after a few seconds, they will display the color code. Press red '+ '''yellow '+ 'red '+ 'green '+ 'red '+ '''blue. After doing this, a rocket will show up in the porthole window, and after disappearing, the alien cat will peek for a second